I'll always be with you
by PuccaFanGirl
Summary: Behold...the very 1st MarioxTippi Story ever made! XD I can't believe no one did this! Anyway Tippi talks to Mario in his dream on here. It's a beautiful story I think you'll like it. One Shot Story. MarioxTippi. Please Review! Enjoy!


***This is the very first MarioxTippi Story ever made. I can't believe no one did this yet! XD It's a one shot story about when Tippi left Mario. It's a little sad but I'm sure you'll like it! Requested by Cyndaquil225. Hope you all enjoy it! Please Review! =D***

**I'll always be with you**

In Mario's house, Mario and Luigi were both in bed and sleep. Well, except for Mario. He laid the side of his head on his pillow, and beside him on the shelf, he was staring at a picture of him, Peach, Bowser, Luigi…and Tippi. The five of them were all very happy on that picture, and Tippi had the brightest smile of all. Tippi was sitting on top of Mario's red cap on the picture.

Mario was only looking at Tippi in the picture. Every time he would think about her, he would only be very sad. He missed her ever since she left and went back to her new husband Lord Blumiere. Mario couldn't stand the fact that she had to leave.

Mario closed his eyes and the last thing he saw before they were completely shut, was Tippi smiling in the picture. Mario was sound asleep, and then he began to dream.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inside of a place filled with pink and blue clouds, Mario woke up inside and realized that he was somewhere else.

"Huh?! Wh-where am I?!" He asked himself while looking around the room.

"Luigi?! What's going on here?!" He screamed through the heavens. Just then, a rainbow light appeared out of nowhere shining in Mario's face.

The rainbow lights formed into a beautiful human girl. She had long silver hair, a white dress with rainbow patterns on it. She also wore a ribbon that looked like a rainbow colored butterfly…

Mario got into a battle stance thinking that it was an enemy. "Who are you?" He asked. The girl just put her hand up in a halting sign.

"Do not be alarmed Mario, I am your friend…" The girl said. Mario had a confused face. "How do you know my name and…why would you be my friend when I just met you?" Asked Mario. The girl smiled sweetly at him.

"Because I am…Tippi…" Said Tippi. Mario's face turned from confused to surprised.

"Tippi…is that…really you…?" Mario slowly asked her. Tippi smiled and nodded. Mario then slowly began to smile. Then he ran over to her and hugged her while Tippi hugged back. He even cried when he hugged her.

"Tippi!" He cried out. Tippi smiled at Mario as she hugged him. "I missed you so…(Sniffle) much…" Cried Mario. "I missed you too Mario…" Said Tippi.

Mario nodded while still hugging her, then he let go and wiped a tear. Then he began to smile brightly.

"What are you doing here Tippi, and away from Blumiere?!" Asked Mario.

"Well this is the thing Mario, you're really dreaming…" Said Tippi. "What? You mean all of this is…a dream…?" Asked Mario. "Yes…" Responded Tippi. Mario started to look sad.

"So…I'm only dreaming of you and your not really here…" Mario said quietly. Tippi shook her head.

"No Mario…here's the thing…I really am here. From the place where I was with Blumiere, we both fell asleep and then I was able to enter your dream when we were both asleep. Because our hearts are connected and we are best friends…" Explained Tippi.

"Oh…really?" Asked Mario. "Yes…" Tippi responded. "So technically we really are seeing each other again." Said Mario. "That's right…" Responded Tippi.

"Tippi…why did you have to go?" Asked Mario. "Well…I finally found Blumiere at last, and we got to live our happy lives and have our wishes granted. We promised to be in a place where we would be happy all the time. But Mario…I never did stop thinking of you…" Smiled Tippi.

"But Tippi…you didn't have to leave entirely. You could've stayed here…with me…" Mario sadly said.

"I'm sorry Mario, but I couldn't turn out on my first love Blumiere. But I was just as heartbroken as you were when I had to leave Mario…" Tippi said as her voice cracked a bit.

"I know…but I really missed you Tippi…" Said Mario. "I did too Mario. And I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye to you, it was very rude of me, and it only made you sadder." Tippi said with a sad frown.

"It's okay Tippi…you need to go and see Blumiere again. I understand. I just wish that there was some way that I could see you every day…" Mario said with a sad face.

"No Mario…don't you see? We will see each other every day…" Said Tippi. "What? But your back with Blumiere! How can we see each other now?!" Mario asked in total confusion.

"Mario…even if we're apart…I'll always be with you…" Said Tippi.

"Huh? You mean…somehow we're…still together?" Asked Mario. "That's right…" Said Tippi. "I'll always be with you in your heart no matter what… We're never far apart…" Tippi said pointing her finger to his heart.

"Tippi…we're always together in here…" Mario whispered. "Yes Mario…I'll always be with you…" Smiled Tippi. Mario started to grow tired and his eyes were closing. Then he saw that Tippi was the last thing that he saw before he fell asleep. Then Tippi whispered one more thing before he closed his eyes.

"Always be with you…" She whispered. Mario closed his eyes and then woke up out of his bed.

He took deep breaths and then he looked at the picture of Tippi.

"Tippi…no matter where we are or where we go…we'll always be together…in here…" Mario smiled as held his hands close to his heart.

On the inside of Mario's heart, Tippi was smiling. It's true, they were together inside of each other's hearts, because they are connected and they promised each other that they will always be with each other…

THE END

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***I hope you liked this! The first MarioxTippi Story ever made! I thought that this was very well thought out and beautiful. =) Please Review! Bye-bye! =DDD***


End file.
